


tale of two brothers

by frixtixn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brother AU, Made up kingdom, No Incest, mentions of child abuse in chapter 1, no ships atm, originally from wattpad sorry ew, seb and ciel are brothers and theyre not going to fall in love, uh magic au, uh old idea from 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frixtixn/pseuds/frixtixn
Summary: The Michaelis family ruled over Regnum for centuries. Queen Annabel and King Charles had a wonder kingdom. Two happy sons, the eldest Sebastian, and the youngest, Ciel.The two were inseparable. Wherever the eldest was, the youngest followed. However, a tragedy struck on the kingdom, leaving the eldest to gain the throne early.It wasn't supposed to end like this. It wasn't supposed to end in bloodshed and hurt. Pain and despair. Constant suffering from the people.But this is not a perfect story. This is the Tale Of Two Brothers.





	tale of two brothers

**Author's Note:**

> tw;// abuse mentions.  
> the year is somewhere in the first century. around 700 BC.  
> (familia; family.)

Over the large mountains was a large kingdom. A large kingdom that held thousands of people. Small homes were lined up, farms, kids running in the street as the men worked. A large castle lay in the middle of the kingdom. A large castle that was level with all the other homes. Kids ran by the castle as they played, getting dirty in the mud as the mothers scolded them from their doorsteps of the small huts. It was mid afternoon. The mothers were waiting for their husbands to get home from hunting. Vendors on the streets, trying to sell their goods. Cloth, metal, vegetables, anything they could get their hands on. The kingdom was bustling. The sun high in the sky, the sky perfectly blue. It was a nice day for the kingdom.

Though, while the kids happily played in the streets of the kingdom, a tiny boy watched from a window in the large castle. He was a royal, a royal who wasn't allowed to play with the kingdom's children. The child looked to be around 6, standing on a chair as he watched from his window.

His eyes a reddish brown, black hair tied back, as to not get it in his face. HIs arms laid on the windowsill, chest pressed up against the ledge as he watched the kids get dirty.

The child's name was Sebastian MIchaelis. He was six years of age, and the soon to be king. The Michaelis family was an odd type. Being royal, they possessed many things that normal humans couldn't. They harnessed the power of magic. Magic that also granted them immortality. Though, they still could die like a normal human. Sickness, Suicide, Murder.

As soon as they got to the age of twenty five, they would stop aging. So even if the Michaelis family was old, they had looked around 30 years of age. The kingdom didn't mind it much. Many tried to get their magic, but none succeeded.

In reality, the whole kingdom feared the current king. He was a strict ruler. Sebastian though, idolized his father. He was too young to understand anything. Too young to realize what his father was doing was bad.

Though, the only thing that made Sebastian upset was the fact that his father kept him locked in the castle. The child had nobody to play with. Nobody his age at least. The child had only one friend, and he was always busy.

So the young boy was sad. He wanted to play with. With a sigh, he hopped off the chair. Eyes filled with sadness a he walked into his room.

A roughly made plush cat lay on his bed, the boy grabbing it and frowning.

"Everybody is so busy, Mommy is has been icky but Daddy isn't letting me se her." The boy talked to the cat, his friend for life. "Daddy still won't let me play with the other kids. He says they're nasty." Sebastian could only sniff. Tears leaking in the child's eye. He couldn't let his dad see though.

The kid went to grab some random story from his bookshelf. Only the royals could read, he had been learning ever since last year. His tutor pushed him to read all the time. If he didn't show any improvement, a ruler to his knuckles. He didn't want to study, didn't want bruised knuckles and a sore back from his dad.

So, he spent his day reading, silently hoping for some kind of relief. Hoping to hear about his mother. She had been so sick and Sebastian hadn't know what was happening.

So as he read, he could hear his dad and his father's trusted guard, walk out of the king and queens chambers. Sebastian gasped as he put his book down, stuffed cat in his hand as he watched the two walk down the hallway.

"She will be fine, Lord Michaelis. She's been through this before, I don't see her freaking out over this." A white haired guard walked down the hall, seeing Sebastian and smiling, though it dropped when the King looked at him.

"Bring Sebastian to her room, I have work to do." The man frowned as he moved away. Sebastian was used to him never being around, and the guard being with him. There was a smile on the white haired man's face, light blue eyes looking into his light brown ones as he kneeled down.

"Come on, your mom has some news. The gods have spoken, and they heard your plea." The guard hummed. "They have granted you and your mother your wish. Come, let us see her." He smiled and stood, carrying the child, who was shaking with excitement.

Hearts beat quickly as they entered the room, the Queen on her bed, smiling to the boy as the guard let him down. She let the boy wiggle in her arms, the stuffed animal hanging in his grip. She had looked better, her hands running through his hair.

"Decim, you may leave." The soft woman smiled. Unlike her husband, she was a kind soul. But even as a Queen, the kings word went. She couldn't pamper the boy like she wished she could. Charles, her husband- the king, had wished for him to grow up cold and unforgiving.

The white haired man, the one named Decim- bowed and walked out. The queen smiled as she held her little boy in her arms. Said boy was giggling and smiling at his mother's happy face. Her smile always made him happy. The way her face crinkled when she laughed, could only make Sebastian laugh as well.

"Well, my happy and beautiful boy." She started and pinched his left cheek, seeing the boy giggle under her gentle and playful touch. Not harsh and cruel like Charles. She was a sweet woman. "I have something really exciting. The Gods have heard your prayers. It seems that you, my little prince, will not be alone. I think you have a new sibling coming your way." She smiled as the boy's face lit up.

Sebastian didn't believe it. That he would have somebody to play with. He was so excited, so happy.

"Do you hear that?" He brought the cat closer to his face. "Somebody to play with. When is my sibling coming mommy?" He gasped. "Are they here?" The boy couldn't help but smile. Eyes as bright as they could be. The woman smiled. The child looked under the bed, in the closet, everywhere. 

Sebastian had never been this excited. He would find games to play and things to do with his play buddy. Yeah, he was so excited. The boy couldn't stop the smile that creeped itself onto his face. Sebastian couldn't wait.

"Just wait, my dear. He shall be here as soon as he can. A few months, can you wait, my precious?" She asked softly. The boy came skipping over to her. With a nod, he smiled.

He would wait a million years if it meant he had somebody there with him.

______

The following months were filled with celebrations for the queen. The news of an upcoming child spread around the village. Many villagers had made items for the child. At first, the king was disgusted with the kingdom's shabby gifts, but his wife and his child were happy to see them so caring. So Charles didn't do anything. He just let the family have their peace.

He knew it wouldn't last long. He knew that Sebastian had been slacking on his work. HIs tutor had yelled at him a lot, but Sebastian was just too excited to study. Besides, he had a brother coming.

He was now 7 years old. He felt himself seem to change on his 7th birthday, but his mother and father just shook their heads.

He could feel his body grow hot, cold, felt his hands itch and burn. He wouldn't sleep some nights, the pain in his hands were keeping him awake. He learned not to cry when he was hurt. His father had caught him crying in bed and gave him a few lashes with his leather belt. It wasn't new to the boy, but Sebastian quickly learned to keep his tears in.

Real rulers wouldn't cry. They don't cry. A heart of stone. He wouldn't cry. Real men don't cry. Sebastian Michaelis wouldn't cry. The kingdom needed a strong leader. Not a cry baby.

But that's what he was. He was a cry baby, he wasn't ready to grow old and become a king, out of all things. He didn't want to be like his father, hitting his child at any sight of emotions. No, Sebastian wouldn't be like him.

He would be a good person.

He would be better than his father, be better than him. He wouldn't be a cruel leader. 

Sebastian was better than that. 

Then, the child was finally born. A cold december night. The poor queen was quivering in pain, screaming as each contraction hit her, as the child was being born. Sebastian was pacing in his room, where his guards locked him away until the babe was born.

His hands flickering, little flames escaping his hands. Magic he had hidden from his parents came to life in the palms of his hands. Worry etched into his face. He wasn't daft. He could hear the screams, the cries. 

Then, it all stopped. No more screaming. No more sobs of pain. It was quiet. Sebastian covered his mouth. Containing his worry. 

When a servant came to get him, Sebastian all but ran out. The excitement in his eyes as he ran to his parents room. Opened that door to see his mom smiling, sweat covering her brow as she held a small bundle of blankets in her arms. The king sitting next to the bed, holding his wife's hand as he glanced at the soft blankets in her arms.

Inside, lay the new prince. All cuddled up and loved. Blue eyes peeking out at the new world around him, soft noises escaping his mouth. The queen smiled at her son as he got closer.

"Dear, meet your new brother." She smiled. "Prince Ciel Michaelis."

There was so much love in Sebastian's eyes as he glanced at his new brother. The happiest babe. The grin on Ciel's face as he took in the new world.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian." The raven started, brown eyes lighting up as he reach his hand to touch the baby's wandering hands. 

"Welcome to the world, brother."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: https://frixtixn.tumblr.com/
> 
> First Published; June 2015 on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Rewritten: 11/11/18 
> 
> Welcome to the rewrite of Tale Of Two Brothers, a very old fanfic in which I have come to redo.
> 
> Decim and The Michaelis Family are my OCs. 
> 
> Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian Michaelis, and Ciel Phantomhive belong to Yana Toboso 
> 
> The Michaelis family is immortal, though anything can kill them. They also have magic in their blood. These two things will be important later.


End file.
